Chapter 13 - The Pokémon Resort
After they had finished eating they all went into the living room and it was there that Timothy told Kachu, Nina, Nikita and Lucaria that were going to leave to finish their league challenge. "Pika!" shouted Kachu as he and Lucaria danced around excitedly. "Mew!” shouted Nina excitedly "Bi...Bi!" shouted Nikita as she and Nina floated around Timothy. "Now we're going to reunite with the rest of our buddies and we're going to dominate the league." laughed Timothy He sat down in the lounge chair and Lucaria excitedly jumped up in his lap like a little child hyped up on candy. "Hay Timothy why did you stop competing the first time?" asked Ash "Well we had all been traveling for so long nonstop...I just decided to let everybody take a break for awhile." replied Timothy as he hugged Lucaria who was hugging him. "Do you have any other pokémon?" asked Brock "Well I have pokémon all over the Jetix region. You see after I decided to take a break I decided to study up on taking care of pokémon and pokémon breeding. In this house alone I’ve raised over four hundred plus different species of pokémon. Hmm...it might be more, but honestly I’ve lost count." laughed Timothy as he, Lucaria and Kachu laughed at Nina and Nikita who were playing with Timothy's hair. "Wow that's incredible." gawked Brock "Now that's allot of pokémon." agreed Misty "Not only does he raised the pokémon he's captured, but he also raise's pokémon who's trainer’s have abandon them and even those who have been put in shelter’s. This in returned has given him plenty of experience about those pokémon making him a Master Breeder in the breeding world. Now Timothy's one of the top breeder's in the world." explained Tanza "You’re the legendary breeder that I’ve heard so much about. This is so awesome! I'll remember to come to you when I need some breeding info." noted Brock "Come on I’ll show you where I raised a large portion of my pokémon." urged Timothy Timothy, Kachu, Nikita, Nina and Lucaria all went down the hall and into a green door. They followed them into through the door and when they went in they saw them waiting at the end of an enclosed mid size hallway in front of another door. "Now what you’re about to see took us awhile to complete...so without farther ado I welcome you to our Pokémon Resort." laughed Timothy He bowed as he opened the door and when they all walked through they couldn't believe their eyes. There was a large grassland that reached out as far as their eyes could see in front of them and in the distance they saw a heard of Ponyta and Rapidash racing across the field. They then heard a sound coming from up above them and when they looked up they saw a large flock of flying type pokémon flying across the clear blue sky. "Wow this place is beautiful." marveled Misty "This entire place was created just for my pokémon to live and play like they would as if they were still living in the wild." smiled Timothy as he stared at Nikita, Nina, Lucaria and Kachu playing in the grass. "Unreal...This place is huge." gawked Ash "Pika." agreed Pikachu "Yes it is. To the east of here their a forest, farther up theirs a meadow, before you hit the thunder plains. To the west of here is a forest and farther up you reach Wind Valley, before hitting the Desert Plains and then the Fire Mountains. North of us is a ocean then another meadow, before you hit the Ice mountain's." explained Timothy. "What gave you the idea to do something like this and how did you do it?" asked Brock "I can't really say what gave me the idea, but the beauty that we created with it is rewarding enough. To tell you how we created it would take a long time so how about I just show y'all around?” offered Timothy "Sure!" shouted Ash, Misty and Brock at the same time. "For now we'll skip the walk around tour and I’ll give y'all a tour from the sky. What do you say?" offered Timothy Timothy reached in his jacket and pulled out a strange looking ice blue colored flute that sparkled under the sunlight of the Pokémon Resort. "What kind of flute is that?" marveled Brock "I call it an Ice Flute. I can use it to call certain pokémon I train to me with different melody’s." explained Timothy He put his lips onto the edge of the and playing it causing a breeze to suddenly start started blowing carrying the soft melody on it. Ash, Misty and Brock looked at Kachu, Nina, Nikita and Lucaria and saw that they all had their eyes closed swaying to the melody. All of a sudden a stronger gust of wind blew from the sky above then and when they looked up they saw an Articuno and another larger pokémon flying beside it. It was much larger than Articuno with four wings that were ice blue and the blue feathers on the tips. It had a long blue ribbon like tail and a white batch of feather around it’s neck and both had a blue stone on them. It also had a crest on its head much like that of the one a Suicune would have. "Hay Tanza what's that pokémon flying beside Articuno?" asked Misty "Yea her name is Isole and the larger one next to him is her mate. His name is Zelig and he's the only pokémon of his kind." smiled Tanza "Pika." marveled Pikachu “Let’s see what kinda pokémon is he?“ wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. "Ragnarok the Ice Embodiment Pokémon…Created from the cells from a living Articuno, the fossil of a Suicune and combined with the attributes of Nevermelting Ice, this pokémon is said to be the reincarnation of ice in its purest form." said The pokédex. The two pokémon landed in front of Timothy and they both happily greeted him by nudging him. "It's good to see the both of you." greeted Timothy as he hugged them both. "How did Timothy get a pokémon like that?" asked Ash "Well actually Timothy created Zelig." replied Rodney "What?” asked Brock "How?" asked Misty "Don't ask me, but he did and Zelig is a powerful pokémon too." shrugged Rodney "But don't think of him as an experiment. That kind of thinking really ticks Timothy off. To him Zelig is just like any other pokémon, the only difference being that he was brought into this world a little different." warned Tanza as they walked toward Timothy and the two large pokémon. "Hay Zelig can you give my friend's a sky tour of the resort for me?” asked Timothy Zelig nodded his head and crouched down so that everybody was able to climb up on his back. After everybody was own it raised up several feet off the ground and flapped it large wings before rising up in the air. "Have a nice flight." waved Timothy Ash looked back down at the ground and he saw Timothy, Tanza, Rodney and his pokémon walk back out of the door. "Look!" shouted Misty They all looked down and where marveled when they saw that they were flying over the huge clear blue ocean part of the resort . Down in the water they saw a large number of pokémon swimming in the the water and several of them jumped up out of the water at the sight of Zelig. They then looked up away from the water and farther up they saw the Ice Ocean and Ice Mountains that stood up high in the background. "Wow it's hard to believe that one person could have raise all of these pokémon." marveled Misty "And this place is totally amazing. The landscaping look's like it was done so...I just can't fine the word's for It." marveled Brock Zelig headed toward the Desert Plain, but just as he got there he started to slowly double back. "What's wrong why is he turning around." wondered Misty "To put it simply Zelig as I figure is an ice type pokémon so it would figure that he would try to stay away from hot place’s likes a desert." stated Brock Ragnarok flew them over the rest of the resort and then took them back to the entrance where he dropped them off. He then with one powerful flap of his wings took back off to the skies and flew off with Isole by his side. Just then they heard the door to the resort open and when they turned around they saw Timothy and Tanza. "So what do you think?" asked Timothy "I think it's beautiful beyond word's." smiled Misty "It's awesome!" shouted Ash "Pika." agreed Pikachu "This place is like its right out of a dream. It really is a pokémon paradise." agreed Brock "Hay where’s Rodney?" asked Ash "He said that he had to go and that he'll meet up with us another day." replied Tanza "We'll one day I’ll take y'all on the walking tour I’ll let you try and catch some of the pokémon, but for now we'd better get us some sleep for tomorrow." urged Timothy Everybody nodded their head in agreement as they followed him out of the resort and then they all went to their room. Once in his room Pikachu jumped on the bed as Ash plopped down on and let out a long sigh. "Well Pikachu I didn't get any weird vibes. I wonder why?" thought Ash "Pi...Pikachu...Pi...Chu." shrugged Pikachu "I guess so, but like I said before there's something not right about him. I'm sure of it. “ nodded Ash "Pi...Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu "Well your right about that. He looks like a strong trainer to, but we've faced some strong opponent's in the past. Though Lucaria blocked both that Seviper's and Zangoose's attacks with ease and there's no telling just how powerful Kachu, Nina and Nikita are. So I guess if we can't defeat him when the time come's...we'll just get stronger together and try again until we defeat him." laughed Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu "That's right so until then let's get some sleep buddy." smiled Ash and they both laid down and went to sleep. To Be Continued................ Category:Season 1 Content